Whispering Rain
Rainpaw is a silver and white tabby she-cat with green eyes. She is currently ranked as an apprentice. Personality Rainpaw is, by her parents' standards, a person with multiple personalities. For example, she's very quiet and shy around outsiders and at school, but at home, she's snappish, sarcastic and basically a bad-tempered person. However, if she's with her mother, she will appear stupid because she doesn't listen to her sometimes, mostly because the subject is something Rainpaw knows well and her mother doesn't, though the latter tries to act like she does. (and cause chaos and embarrassment) She's very easily annoyed, but hides it as much as possible. She does have a few common personality quirks - moodiness, hesitancy, defensiveness and being easily embarrassed are a few of them. Rainpaw rarely or never comments about things that are really important to her, and ignores things she dislikes. She thinks being antisocial and depressed have affected her personality. On BlogClan Rainpaw joined BlogClan in late February, 2016. She's never been very active on BlogClan, though recently she has managed to comment nearly every day. She tends to comment on whatever posts are featured on Recent Comments. She's never been away from BlogClan for more than a week, which usually happens because she only comments on weekends during school terms. Her first comment was on the 7th Warrior Names page on the old blog site. Its timestamp reads 'March 12, 2016', which shows how inactive she was at first. To date, she's posted the most comments on April 2nd, 2016. As well as the name 'Rainpaw', she also goes by 'Mobile Rainy' (on a phone or tablet), 'Rainstorm That Peaks Over Haunted House' (on Hallowe'en), 'Rain That Freezes Into Frost' (during winter) and 'Drop Of Rain On Pine Leaf' (also during winter). On BlogChat (or, as she prefers to call it, the Cbox), she is usually known as 'Rainpaw the gray kitty'. Before August, she was 'Rainpaw or Rainspots' on BlogChat. She hasn't joined any secret Clans or ever been (officially) shipped or married to anyone yet. She attributes this to her goal of never consciously joining secret Clans and being reticent. Her favourite posts/pages on BlogClan are Name That Apprentice!, the BlogClan Tavern and Fan Fiction. She tries to avoid spoiler pages even if she's read the books they're about. On the Wiki Rainpaw frequents the forums General School Stuff and Fun And Games, and is responsible for most of the discussion threads on the General School Stuff board. She chats either in the mornings or if she's she's staying up all night, for whatever reason. Most of her edits on the wikia can be attributed to the forums. She edits this page and used to edit her fanfiction, Raven's Cry (which died because Mistykit some joker deleted the RC file on the laptop). She's planning to revive it soon. She's also volunteered to help with the sparkleFur's sparkLiness graphic novel and the Onetrumpeter Warriors/real life crossover fanfiction, and she'd really like to see the Warriors Animated Story revived. She'd also like to take fursona requests on a regular basis, but she's too unsure of the response and therefore randomly announces on chat that she's bored and wants to draw - she's drawn a headshot of Iceheart in this way. If you'd like to contact her on anything, she's known as XxLightwhisperxX here on the wiki. She sometimes goes on her sister's account when she's too lazy or when her sister wants her to type what she dictates. Trivia * Her warrior name will be Rainleaf * She found BlogClan through a typo (sort of) * She takes lineart and fursona requests when she's bored - this usually happens in the morning, or evening/night for North Americans. * She suffers from depression and short term memory problems. * She loves animals (except snakes) very much. * She is one of the few BlogClanners who haven't joined a single secret Clan * She is one of the few BlogClanners who have never been shipped or married to anyone. * She doesn't really like shipping anyone - she finds it kind of weird. * Her Clanniversary is on February 27th. * She has a tendency to comment wherever she can on BlogClan. * She was a Time-Travelling Otter at the September 2016 Gathering * She's planning on adopting the Beast Quest wiki. * She likes to take over chat with (usually) Hamilton ''songs when nobody's around. * A lot of the things in this section are things which she would never or could never tell anyone in real life. * She's very anti-social in real life. * She's usually very moody and/or unhappy and rarely happy even though she seems like it. * She hates autocorrect. * She's a three-time educational zone English writing competitions winner, and she's gone for national ones as well (still expecting results ��) * She wants to be a digital artist when she grows up. Quotes "Hi" - when someone comes on wikichat "You forgot Lotato" - to Lupinepaw on Lupinecloud. "I've never regretted anything I've ever said on the internet" - to Wollow on wikichat, when she and Lup were digging up cringey comments. "Lighty joined the wiki and is being cheeky because she's sleep deprived" - on a random wiki "Get into the lead-lined bunker, Wollowtsar's back" - on wikichat, when Wollowtsar suddenly made a comeback "Oi Jayie, give me your potatoes and brownies, aaron burrito, mega laggrons - show Jayie that I want her brownies and potatoes or I'm going to throw rhinos" - Lupinepaw, during a conversation when Jayie was brought up as a subject "No! Lorks a mercy! The horror!" - Kate's reply to a question about canon names. "If you're lost out where the lights are blinding/Caught in all, the stars are hiding/That's when something wild calls you home, home" - Something Wild, performed by Lindsey Stirling and Andrew McMahon in the Wilderness "Let me tell you what I wish I'd known/When I was young and dreamed of glory/You have no control/Who lives, who dies, who tells your story" George Washington in Who Lives, Who Dies, Who Tells Your Story from the musical ''Hamilton "There is no beat, no melody" Alexander Hamilton in The World Was Wide Enough from the musical Hamilton Category:She-cat Category:Apprentice Category:Time Travelling Otters